Percy Weasley
(by family) |Signature= |marital=Married |title=*Prefect *Head Boy *Court Scribe |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Red, greying and baldingDUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived)| Bulgaria vs Brazil 2014 final] (as of 2014) |eyes=Blue |skin= |hidef= |family=*Arthur Weasley (father) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Fred Weasley (brother) † *George Weasley (brother) *Ron Weasley (brother) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (sister) *Audrey Weasley (wife) *Molly Weasley II (daughter) *Lucy Weasley (daughter) *Muriel (great-aunt) *Uncle *Cousin *Bilius (uncle) † *Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Gideon Prewett (maternal uncle) † *Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Cedrella Black (paternal grandmother) † *Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) *Victoire Weasley (niece) *Dominique Weasley (niece) *Louis Weasley (nephew) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (sister-in-law) *Fred Weasley II (nephew) *Roxanne Weasley (niece) *Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) *Rose Granger-Weasley (niece) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (nephew) *Harry Potter (brother-in-law) *James Potter II (nephew) *Albus Potter (nephew) *Lily Potter (niece) *Weasley family *House of Black |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Personal assistant to Barty Crouch Snr *Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic *Head of the Department of Magical Transportation - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Weasley family *Prewett family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Transportation *Death Eaters }} Percy Ignatius Weasley (b. 22 August, 1976) was a pure-blood wizard, the third child of Arthur and Molly Weasley . He was the younger brother of Bill and Charlie and the older brother of Ron, Ginny, George Weasley, and the late Fred Weasley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1987-1994, and was both a prefect and Head Boy. He took the rules very seriously, and did not believe that Fred and George would get very far with their jokes. It was also once stated by his brother Ron that "Percy wouldn't know a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cosy". A high achiever, he went to work at the Ministry of Magic after leaving school, working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation under Barty Crouch Snr and later as Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic himself. However, Percy's rise through the Ministry caused a rift between him and his family following the return of Lord Voldemort. His father thought that his promotion to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's office was a plot by the Minister to keep tabs on the Weasleys, and through them, Albus Dumbledore. Percy denied this and remained steadfastly loyal to the Ministry's line that Voldemort was not back, estranging himself from his family and furthermore condemning them for their support of and affiliation with Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Even though the Ministry did accept that the Dark Lord had indeed returned following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Percy's pride stopped him from reconciling with his family. After the fall of the Ministry to the Death Eaters in 1997, Percy was finally made to see sense and was ready to accept that he had been wrong the whole time about the return of Lord Voldemort. Percy was tipped off by Aberforth Dumbledore about the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 and finally made up with his family. He survived the battle but was grief-stricken over the death of his brother Fred, whom he was fighting alongside and was determined to avenge. Following the downfall of Voldemort, Percy returned to work for the Ministry and became Head of the Department of Magical Transportation - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) under the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He married a woman named Audrey and had two daughters, Molly named after her paternal grandmother and Lucy. Biography Early life Percy Ignatius Weasley was the third of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was a small child during the height of the First Wizarding War. In the fighting, his maternal uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, were murdered fighting Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters. While he was still a child, the wizarding world became peaceful again (for a time) after Lord Voldemort's first defeat on 31 October, 1981. , where Percy grew up along with his family]] Percy and his five brothers — Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron — as well as his younger sister, Ginny, grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon, England. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his mother. The Weasley family was not wealthy at all, compared to other wizarding families. Many other pure-blood families, particularly the Malfoys, disdained them for their "blood traitor" beliefs and lack of wealth. They tried their best to make up for this with their love. It can be assumed that Percy had a fairly happy childhood, as all the Weasley siblings did. Hogwarts years He started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September of 1987 and was sorted into [Gryffindor House, where he shared a dormitory with Oliver Wood. An academically gifted student, he was made prefect in his fifth year. As a reward for this, Percy was given a Screech Owl — whom he named Hermes, and new robes by his parents. His previous pet, a rat named Scabbers, was handed down to his younger brother, Ron. in 1991]] In his new duties as a prefect, Percy was responsible for the new first year Gryffindors, including bringing them to their dormitories on the first day, and to lead them to safety during Hallowe'en in 1991, following the arrival of a troll in the dungeons. He remained at Hogwarts during the Christmas period in 1991, and sat his O.W.Ls at the end of the year. At some point in his fifth or sixth year, Percy began dating Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw prefect, though he kept it a secret from his family, most likely to prevent his twin brothers Fred and George from mercilessly teasing him (which they did most of the time). Sixth year Percy spent much of the summer of 1992 in his room exchanging letters with Penelope Clearwater, and his family only saw him at mealtimes. He obtained top grades in all of his 12 O.W.L.s, but hardly gloated over the fact. The behaviour was noted by his siblings, who found it strange, though they did not know it was due to his new romance with Penelope then. Back at school, Percy's duties as prefect led him into conflict with his brothers when he caught Ron in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and Fred and George's loud, sarcastic proclamations over Harry Potter being the Heir of Slytherin. He tried to look out for his sister, Ginny, once forcing her to take Pepperup Potion because she looked ill, and by trying to assuage her fears that Ron's behaviour would get him expelled. Due to the attacking of students with following the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Percy, like the other prefects, was required to patrol the castle to maintain order and report anything suspicious. He would also sneak into empty classrooms to be with Penelope, so as to be away from the prying eyes of his siblings, but was caught on one occasion by his youngest sister Ginny. He swore her to secrecy, and in doing so, was inadvertently responsible for the events at the end of that school year, as he prevented Ginny from telling Ron and Harry about her involvement with the Chamber of Secrets, thinking that she was telling them about him and Penelope. Percy also advised Harry on his choice of subjects for his third year, and later suffered an immense shock when Penelope was petrified by Slytherin's monster. Later, he wrote to his parents to inform them that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber. He was reunited with Penelope after Professor Sprout's Mandrake potion restored those petrified to their normal state, and Ginny, who was saved from Tom Marvolo Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets by Harry. However, his relationship with Penelope was exposed as Ginny finally revealed it to Harry, Ron, and Fred and George on the train ride home. Seventh year |left]] Percy spent the summer of 1993 in Egypt with his family visiting his eldest brother, Bill, after his father won 700 Galleons in the Daily Prophet Annual Grand Prize Draw. He also learned that he was made Head Boy, about which he was very pleased. That year, when Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was under a constant threat of attack by Sirius Black, he prided himself in helping with security, being trusted wholly by Albus Dumbledore to keep the students safe. He was personally tasked by his mother to keep Harry in particular safe and had taken to following him around corridors. When Sirius Black attempted to break into Gryffindor Tower during the year, Percy was left in charge of the students when they all camped out in the Great Hall while the teachers searched the castle. Percy was also present during Sirius Black's second break-in, during which Black was successful in entering the tower. At the end of the year, Percy sat his N.E.W.T.s, and graduated from Hogwarts with perfect scores in all his subjects, and with an ambition of working for the Ministry of Magic. Working for the Ministry After leaving school, Percy went to work at the Ministry of Magic, just as he had planned to, and was assigned to the Department of International Magical Cooperation under Bartemius Crouch Snr. During the summer of 1994, Percy worked diligently under Crouch, a man whom he admired and respected for his strict adherence to rules and his perfectionist attitude towards his work. He was responsible for authoring a report on standardising cauldron thickness, and learned about the plans for the Triwizard Tournament, which he took great delight with in hinting about to his younger siblings. Two weeks before the Quidditch World Cup, Percy passed his Apparition test, and took to Apparating downstairs to breakfast every morning just to prove he could do it. that Percy attended with his family and friends|left]] Along with the rest of his family, he attended the Quidditch World Cup, and was embarrassed when Mr Crouch addressed him as "Weatherby" in front of his family. When Death Eaters caused panic after the Cup ended, Percy assisted the Ministry alongside with his older brothers and father, and got a bloody nose during the job. In the weeks that followed, Percy had to work doubly hard at the Ministry to cope with the large number of Howlers that crossed his desk from the disgruntled and frightened public. that Percy attended as a representative of Mr Crouch]] Prior to the Christmas of 1994, Percy was promoted to Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and began taking orders from him via owl post. Crouch was supposedly ill and taking time off to recover, and it was being blamed on the stress caused by the debacle following the Quidditch World Cup. Percy took over some of Crouch's official duties, attending the Yule Ball and meeting with the Transylvanian Head of Magical Cooperation on his behalf. In February, he presided as a judge for the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, once again filling in for Crouch. However, the discovery of a confused Crouch in the Forbidden Forest caused a stir in the Ministry. It was believed by some that he may not have been acting under his own accord, and that his instructions may have been written by someone else. Percy was called in for questioning over the affair since he had been, supposedly following Crouch's instructions, and was not allowed to take Crouch's place as judge for the Third Task, with Cornelius Fudge being sent in to fill Crouch's place instead. An inquiry was held, and Percy got into trouble since it was felt that he should have realised that something was amiss with Crouch and informed a superior. Disowning his family When Cornelius Fudge did not believe Harry Potter's claim that Lord Voldemort was back, he thought that Dumbledore was using the threat of his return as a springboard, spreading rumours so as to destabilise his administration. Surprisingly, despite the trouble he was previously in, Percy was offered the position of Junior Assistant to Fudge himself. He expected his family to be pleased with him, but his father, who supported Harry and Dumbledore, made it clear that he thought that Percy had been offered the post so that Fudge could keep track of the family, Harry, and Dumbledore. Following this, Percy and his father had a huge row, with Percy telling his father that he had to struggle against his lousy reputation since he had started at the Ministry, that he had no ambition, and that was the reason the family was so poor. He also told his father that he was an idiot for believing Dumbledore and his loyalty remained with the Ministry. He also rubbished Harry's claim that Lord Voldemort had returned, saying it was not good enough. Percy severed all ties with his family, wanting everyone to know that he had nothing to do with them. He packed his bags the same night and left. He moved to London where he was able to get himself a flat, and continued with the position in Fudge's office. His mother went to London to try to talk with him, but Percy slammed the door in her face. As such, Percy is the only of-age member of the Weasley family who did not join the revived Order of the Phoenix. Junior Assistant In the summer of 1995, Percy acted as Court Scribe during Harry Potter's hearing before the Wizengamot for using magic in front of a Muggle. To Harry's surprise and dismay, Percy refused to look at him, and even agreed with one of Fudge's biassed comments against Harry. Following the hearing, despite Harry being cleared of all charges, Percy believed that Harry only got off due to a technicality, and he also ignored his father, who was waiting outside for Harry. His estrangement from his family continued, although he did write a letter to Ron, congratulating him on becoming a prefect and urging him to stop associating with Harry (whom he felt was a bad influence) as well as believing that his family would one day realise their mistake for believing Dumbledore and apologise to him. Ron found the letter extremely offensive. He tore it up and threw it into the fire. This letter also greatly hurt Harry's feelings. On the same day, Percy gave an interview to the Daily Prophet concerning Dolores Umbridge's appointment as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Later that year during Christmas, Percy returned his traditional Christmas jumper to his mother unopened without a note, much to her distress, and neither visited his father in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries nor asked about him following his wounding by Nagini, much to Fred and George's fury. In early 1996, Percy was one of the Ministry officials summoned to Hogwarts following Professor Umbridge's discovery of the secret organisation, Dumbledore's Army. Percy kept a firm grip on Harry to hold him in place and once again acted as a scribe. He left after being ordered to make a copy of his notes for the Daily Prophet, thus avoiding the fate that awaited the remaining officials: Dumbledore, with no intentions of being taken to Azkaban, knocked out Umbridge, Fudge, Kingsley and Dawlish and made his escape. Following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Percy now knew the truth about Lord Voldemort's return, but continued to side with the Ministry because he couldn't bring himself to face his family after seeing that they were right all along when siding with Harry and Dumbledore and he was wrong for siding with the ministry. When Fudge was succeeded by Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister, Percy continued in his role as Junior Assistant. His mother masked this defection by claiming that Percy was too busy in the Ministry to return for the holidays, when in reality the last thing Percy wanted to do was be around his estranged family. During Christmas in 1996, Percy was pressured by Rufus Scrimgeour to go to The Burrow with him. Scrimgeour was using the visit as a pretence to have a talk with Harry, who was spending Christmas there. Scrimgeour exploited Percy's family connections to get close to Harry, and Percy was very uncomfortable with seeing his family again, as he had not planned to see them for the holidays. His mother was overjoyed to see him and immediately ran to hug him, while his father and siblings simply stared at him. Percy only spoke to his mother (and rather briefly and reluctantly, at that), and the visit ended badly with Percy storming out after Ginny, Fred, and George flung mashed parsnips at him. In June 1997, he attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore with Ministry officials, including Dolores Umbridge. Atonement and reunion , and is introduced to the new Ministry regime under Pius Thicknesse]] On 1 August, 1997, Percy was the only member of his family who did not attend his brother Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour, despite Molly's hopes that he would, which led her to cry again. On the same day, the Ministry of Magic was overthrown by Death Eaters, and Rufus Scrimgeour was killed and replaced by Pius Thicknesse, a puppet of Voldemort's. Percy finally began to see what was happening around him, but could do nothing since he was being watched closely. He continued to work at the Ministry, presumably under the new Minister. Eventually, though, he managed to make contact with Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's estranged younger brother, who had connections with the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. On 1 May, 1998, Aberforth tipped Percy off to the fact that Hogwarts was taking a stand against Voldemort. Percy Apparated to the Hog's Head, and travelled down the secret tunnel to the Room of Requirement, hoping he hadn't missed the battle. In the room, he found the majority of his family trying to restrain Ginny from joining the battle. In a tense moment, Percy apologised profusely to his family, and his brother Fred, who along with George were the most vocal in their anger towards Percy, was the first to forgive him. Reunited with his family, he stood alongside with the defenders of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Percy and Fred fought alongside with each other. Percy was duelling Pius Thicknesse, and in the middle of the battle, he jokingly told the Minister he was resigning. Fred was surprised with his brother for making a joke after so long — but the joyous mood was shattered when an explosion destroyed part of the corridor they were in and killed Fred. Percy, grief-stricken, refused to leave his brother's body until Harry and Ron helped him store it safely in a wall niche. Full of anger and sorrow, Percy stormed back into battle, charging after Death Eater Augustus Rookwood, who was attacking a group of students further down the corridor. During the One-hour armistice Percy mourned Fred with his family in the great Hall. When the second half of the battle broke out he joined forces with his father to floor Thicknesse. Percy also witnessed the defeat of Bellatrix Lestange at the hands of his mother, along with Harry Potter's final defeat of Lord Voldemort bringing about the end of the Second Wizarding War. In the aftermath of the battle it can be assumed that he was one of the people who rushed to Harry's side and later sat with his family in silence and mourning. Later life Following the end of the Second Wizarding War, Percy returned to the now-reformed Ministry of Magic, and became Head of the Department of Magical Transportation under new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.J.K. Rowling Web Chat, 30th July On 11 July 2014, Percy attended and frowned as he watched the final of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, where Rita Skeeter noticed he had "aged considerably since the Battle of Hogwarts" and was "greying and balding". Percy eventually married a woman named Audrey, and the couple had two daughters, Molly and Lucy.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children On 1 September, 2017, he was present on platform 9¾, discussing broomstick regulations, presumably seeing off one or both of his daughters to school. Physical description Percy was tall and thin, like his father and brothers Bill and Ron, and with the vivid red hair and freckles characteristic of the Weasley family. He wore horn-rimmed glasses, and also tried to carry himself in a dignified manner, although he usually came off looking pretentious and silly. By 2014, Rita Skeeter noticed Percy had "aged considerably since the Battle of Hogwarts" and was "greying and balding". Personality and traits in his sixth year|left]] Percy was extremely ambitious and dedicated to his goals, which was apparently to become Minister for Magic, though it is possible that it was just Fred and George joking. A stickler for rules and regulations, he respected authority and, when he attained it himself, expected respect in return. However, Percy usually just seemed affected and self-important since he constantly tried to look and sound dignified, including calling his parents "Mother" and "Father" rather than "Mum" and "Dad" like the rest of his siblings. He had a sophisticated way of speaking, thinking it made him sound flamboyant but he simply came off as pompous and grandiose. Percy was also highly opinionated, and made loud comments regarding the Sirius Black situation and the measures he would suggest when he made it into the Ministry of Magic. He was also very dismissive of Ludo Bagman's skills in running the Department of Magical Games and Sports when compared to Mr Crouch, but that didn't stop him attempting to make a good impression in front of him when he met him at the Quidditch World Cup. Percy was extremely pompous, incredibly arrogant, and stiff-necked; he took himself very seriously and was often the butt of pranks and jokes played on him by his fun-loving siblings. However, he showed rare glimmerings of a sense of humour when joking with Penelope Clearwater over sabotaging Harry's broomstick, and when duelling Pius Thicknesse during the Battle of Hogwarts. Percy could be snobby and bossy at times, as Fred and George have said, but he also cared about his family at the end, although sometimes when it was too late. He was also very pompous and when he wanted to get something, he sometimes only cared about himself rather than his family. He cared immensely about his own self-image and always tried to appear sophisticated, intelligent and upper-class, but only succeeded at becoming narcissistic, coarse and vastly insensitive. Percy proved himself to be very much of a social climber. He wanted to achieve prominence at the Ministry, choosing to dedicate himself to the institution and abandoning his family when they chose to rebel against the Ministry. His love of order and rules and obedience to authorities blinded him to the truth about Lord Voldemort's return. It even made him miss out on three important events of his family: the joining of the Order of the Phoenix, a visit to his injured father, and his eldest brother's wedding. It was only when the Ministry fell and was taken over by the Death Eaters that Percy reconciled with his family. Despite his normal determination to maintain proper behaviour, Percy was an avid fan of Quidditch and could sometimes forget decorum in demonstrating his enthusiasm for it. In the 1993-1994 school year, he made a 10 Galleon bet with Penelope Clearwater that Gryffindor would win the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match, despite the fact that he didn't have ten Galleons at the time. Later that year, when Gryffindor won the final match of the season, vs. Slytherin, Percy jumped "up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten." Magical abilities and skills Percy was a skilled wizard. He earned an O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in every exam he took. *'Apparition': Percy received his Apparition licence. *'Duellist': During the Battle of Hogwarts, Percy duelled Pius Thicknesse and defeated him. *'Transfiguration': During his duel with Thicknesse, Percy transfigured him into a sea urchin, which is human Transfiguration, a very difficult branch of Transfiguration. Possessions * Wand: The wand of Percy Weasley is of unknown length, wood, and core materials. Like most wizards and witches in Great Britain, he likely purchased it at the age of eleven at Ollivanders before beginning his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Relationships Family Weasley family |left]] Percy was quite different in temperament from his family members, which impacted this relationships with them. His academic studies and responsible nature earned him praise and adoration in the eyes of his mother and father, although even Mr Weasley was not above having a small laugh at the expense of his son's stuffiness. However, his behaviour alienated him from his younger siblings, especially Fred and George, who were the exact opposite of him. Because of this, Percy was a constant butt of their jokes and pranks, including bewitching his prefect and Head Boy badges to read Pinhead and Bighead Boy respectively, and sending dragon dung to his office at the Ministry. However, the twins' pranks were generally good-natured ribbing at his expense — during Christmas in 1991, the twins forbade him from sitting with the other prefects, noting that Christmas was a time for family. He tried to be a role-model for Ron and Ginny, but they took after the fun-loving twins. In 1995, he broke off all ties with his family following an argument with his father over his promotion to Junior Assistant to Fudge. Proud and ambitious, he could not conceive that Fudge would be using him to spy on Dumbledore. He could also not see that both the Ministry and the Daily Prophet were not telling the public the truth over the return of Lord Voldemort. When the truth was revealed, he felt ashamed about his actions and guiltily shunned his family until the moment that he might have lost them during the Battle of Hogwarts, even though he had been wanting to apologise to them for some time. Curiously enough, while it was the twins who were the most angry at him within the family, constantly telling the others that he was no good and to forget about him, it was also Fred and George who were the first to forgive him and welcome him back to the family. Fred was the first to forgive him, while George seemed to carry on as if the split had never occurred, and made a small joke about Percy having been a prefect. Over the years, Percy was particularly proud and protective of his youngest brother, Ron. During Ron's first year, Percy was extremely proud that he had beaten Professor McGonagall's enchanted chess set that guarded the Philosopher's Stone. During the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, he rushed to help him from the lake after he had been rescued by Harry Potter. After severing ties with his family, Ron was the only one he contacted, congratulating him on becoming a prefect, and urging him to cut his ties with Harry Potter so that he would not be dragged down with him. Finally, in the brief ceasefire allowed to them by Lord Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts, Percy comforted Ron following Fred's death. Through the marriage of his brother Bill Weasley, Percy became brother-in-law to Fleur Delacour. Audrey Weasley In later life, Percy married a woman named Audrey, and the couple had two children, Molly and Lucy. Harry Potter , his future brother-in-law]] Harry Potter first met Percy Weasley at King's Cross Station when he saw him go through the barrier to platform 9¾. In Harry's second year, Percy offered Harry some advice regarding his choice of subjects that he would take in the third year. For the most part, Percy liked Harry, and awarded him full marks during the Triwizard Tournament when he stood in for Bartemius Crouch Snr during the Second Task. While Harry was also generally friendly towards Percy — although he frequently laughed at Fred and George's pranks — he also felt that he had always liked Percy the least of all the Weasleys after he abandoned his family, possibly due to his somewhat pompous nature. However, in Harry's fifth year, when the Ministry began publishing articles about Harry being "a liar and very violent", Percy bought into it, wanting to be obedient to Cornelius Fudge. He considered Harry a bad influence for Ron and sent him a letter encouraging him to sever ties with Harry and to stay on Umbridge's good side so that he could become eligible for Head Boyship in a few years. Although Harry attempted to make light of the letter's content, Ron promptly tore it to pieces and threw it in the fire, calling Percy "the world's biggest git". At that point, Harry hated Percy for not believing in him, for not giving him recognition in the disciplinary hearing, and for accepting Fudge's mockeries. Percy finally came to his senses when the Ministry fell to Voldemort, and he fought alongside Harry in the Battle of Hogwarts. After Voldemort's death, he is among those who hugged Harry for his victory over Voldemort. They later became brothers-in-law through Harry's marriage to Ginny, although their relationship apparently remained relatively distant. After the war, while seeing both of his sons go to Hogwarts, Harry thought he overheard Percy talking loudly about broomstick regulations, and was glad to have the excuse not to stop and say hello, though not out of spite, since he has forgiven Percy. Hermione Granger , his future sister-in-law]] From 1991-1994, Percy was on very good terms with Hermione Granger, due to their academic brilliance and strong work ethic. Just after her Sorting, Hermione talked to Percy about her enthusiasm about learning magic, particularly Transfiguration, and it is likely that she admired him for being a Prefect, and being as academically brilliant as her. It is mentioned that Hermione got on with Percy better than the rest of the Weasleys. Their bond was broken after the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, when Percy condemned his boss's house-elf Winky, and Hermione was angry at his unfairness, having recently realised how badly house-elves were treated. They were never again as close, and when Percy broke ties with his family, this generally included Hermione as she was closely associated with the Weasleys and Harry. Hermione eventually became Percy's sister-in-law, and the relationship between them is unknown. Penelope Clearwater Percy began dating Penelope Clearwater, a fellow prefect, sometime during his fifth year. She boosted his morale by a tonne, and he flaunted himself even more, though he kept his relationship secret from his family, not wanted to be laughed at by anyone else. They would meet in deserted classrooms to kiss, but were caught once by Percy's sister, Ginny. Percy was distraught when Penelope was petrified in 1993, and immensely relieved when she was cured by Professor Sprout's Mandrake potion. The secrecy was broken when Ginny revealed the truth to her brothers, asking them not to tease Percy over the fact, which they did anyway. With the secret out, Percy and Penelope appeared in public together, and he kept a photo of her. During his stay at the Leaky Cauldron before the start of his seventh year, he accused Ron of dripping tea on it. He met her on platform 9¾, showing off his Head Boy badge, and, later in the year, wagered ten Galleons on the outcome of the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, despite not actually having ten galleons. He playfully remarked to her about sabotaging Harry's Firebolt when she asked if she could touch it. They presumably broke up later, as Percy married another woman. Cornelius Fudge ]] Cornelius Fudge originally looked down on Percy and his family, due to their lack of wealth and having more affiliation with Muggles. However, in 1995, Fudge promoted Percy to become his Junior Minister. This was an attempt to spy on the Weasley family and through them, Albus Dumbledore, but Percy's defection from his family made it pointless. However, Percy commented in his letter to his younger brother Ron that the Minister would not be more gracious to him for this defection, and he agreed with Fudge on that Harry was violent and disturbed and Dumbledore was plotting to overthrow Fudge when the Ministry began publishing articles, leading to a quarrel with his family. Over the final year of Fudge's term as Minister, he kept using Percy as the court scribe for both Harry's disciplinary hearing and the discovery of Dumbledore's Army. Percy, during both moments, heartily agreed with Fudge's decisions, and laughed when Fudge made insulting mockeries at Harry and Dumbledore. When Fudge's folly had been exposed and he was forced to resign as Minister in disgrace, Percy remained loyal to the Ministry, but did not show any sympathy for or against Fudge's dismissal. Media File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Running Into Percy|Running Into Percy Etymology Percy is a short form of the name Percival, which is derived from Old French, meaning "pierce the veil". It was the name of one of the Knights of the Round Table in Arthurian legend. This may be a pattern in names in the Weasley family, as Percy's father is named Arthur and his sister is named Ginevra, a version of Guinevere. Percival is also one of Albus Dumbledore's middle names, and Albus formerly had reddish (auburn) hair, suggesting a possible link between the two families. It can also be short for Perseus, which is derived from Ancient Greek, meaning "destroyer." It could possibly be clues for him destroying his relationship with his family. The namesake for Percy's middle name, Ignatius, was likely his mother's uncle Ignatius Prewett -Sirius Black stated that Molly Weasley was his "cousin by marriage". This means that Ignatius could not have been Molly, Fabian, and Gideon's father, as this would have made them first cousins by blood of Sirius. Ignatius was Sirius's uncle by marriage, and if Molly was his niece, this could explain Sirius's comment. See this talk page for more information.. Ignatius is a Roman name altered from its original Etruscan to resemble the Latin ignis, meaning "fire". It was the name of several saints, including the founder of the Jesuits.Behind the Name: Ignatius Behind the scenes mini-figure]] *Percy is portrayed by New Zealand actor Chris Rankin in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix,' ' and Part 2. *In the Harry Potter films, Percy is shown without glasses. *Percy's middle name, Ignatius, probably is from his great-uncle. *Percy and his wife named their oldest daughter Molly, after Percy's mother. *One trait that Percy had in common with his first two bosses Bartemius Crouch Snr and Cornelius Fudge was that he was willing to put his career ambitions over anything else, including the relationships with his family and friends. However, unlike Fudge and Crouch Snr, Percy was able to break out of this mould after seeing the error of his ways. Additionally Percy never had to go through an incident that would have destroyed his reputation at the Ministry. *While did show Percy as one of Fudge's supporters, it omitted the details of Percy becoming Fudge's Junior Assistant or any mention of him defecting from his family, when he decided to remain obedient to the Ministry and accept their story that Voldemort had not returned. *Due to Percy being reduced to a background character in , the films never acknowledged Percy's estrangement from his family or the apology he made to them during the Battle of Hogwarts. *Percy is omitted from the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. * Out of the six films he was used in, Percy only had a speaking appearance in the first three films, while he has no dialogue in the fifth, seventh, and eighth films. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * * * Notes and references de:Percival Ignatius Weasley es:Percy Weasley it:Percy Weasley fi:Percy Weasley fr:Percy Weasley nl:Percy Wemel no:Perry Wiltersen ru:Перси Уизли pt-br:Percy Weasley Category:1976 births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Blood traitors Category:Disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter participants Category:English individuals Category:Department of International Magical Cooperation personnel Category:Gryffindors Category:Head Boys Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Minister for Magic's Support Staff Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 1987 Percy Category:Wizards